Metro Cone (franchise)
''Metro Cone ''is a computer animated comedy film series and media franchise produced by Gingo Animation and released by 20th Century Fox. It features the adventures of Metro Cone and Verra Marshall, who are sent to Imaginary-a-lot, where they meet imaginary friends. They unexpectedly embark on adventures that challenge and change them. The franchise began with the 2005 film Metro Cone ''and its 2008, 2011 and 2015 sequels ''Metro Cone 2, Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York and Metro Cone Forever, with a fifth film currently in development. It also includes a simulator ride attraction, Metro Cone's Cool Ride, at Universal Studios Florida and Universal Studios Hollywood, and a television series for the Gingo network titled Metro Cone, which premiered in 2009. The franchise has been highly acclaimed with its first two features and fourth feature being nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, in addition to the first film's nomination for the Academy Award for Best Original Score. The series has now grossed over $2.6 billion, making it the fifth highest-grossing animated franchise (behind Despicable Me, Shrek, Ice Age, and Computeropolis), and the highest-grossing Gingo Animation franchise. Main films Metro Cone ''(2005) : ''Main article: Metro Cone Metro Cone ''focuses on an orphanage owner (Mickey Rooney) tells a story about a creative teenage boy named Metro Cone, who must protect a group of imaginary friends he created from the new anti-imagination law formed by Professor Wizzletum, a mad scientist obsessed with eliminating them. ''Metro Cone 2 (2008) Main article: Metro Cone 2Metro Cone 2 takes place a year after the first film, it follows Metro Cone and his friends going to summer camp. Metro Cone and Verra Marshall lead the other imaginary friendss, as they come to the aid of Christy, a young orphan camper who is tempted by an evil shape-shifting figure named Tarot. So, they face off against Tarot, the world's infamous human hunter. Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York (2011) Main article: Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York Metro Cone and his friends decide to go on a vacation to New York City to meet Vera's parents for the first time, but only to be unaware that there is a sinister plot occurring at New York they could stop. Metro Cone Forever (2015) Main article: Metro Cone Forever Coming soon! Metro Cone 5 (TBA) Geo G. said in March 2016 that a fifth Metro Cone film could be possible in the future. After the proposed acquisition of 21st Century Fox by The Walt Disney Company, the rights to the film could be at Disney. On March 20, 2019, Disney CEO Bob Iger, confirmed that Metro Cone ''is one of the franchises that he considers to continue on and has green-lit a fifth film. Television series ''Metro Cone ''(2009-2010) : ''Main article: Metro Cone (TV series) Coming soon! Short films Dial "M" For Metro (2006) Coming soon! Crazy for Bones (2006) Coming soon! Metro Orientation (2006) Coming soon! Metro Outs (2008) Coming soon! No Time for Bones (2008) Coming soon! Truth or Metro ''(2008) ''Coming soon! Jackpot & Money (2012) Coming soon! Surviving Verra ''(2012) ''Coming soon! Mailroom Chaos (2012) Coming soon! Verra's Musical Christmas (2015) Coming soon! Verra's Extreme Party (2015) Coming soon! National Metro Day (2015) Coming soon!